Procrastination
by Raggs Princess
Summary: Fai needs to tell Kurogane something, finally the ninja gets fed up with him and confronts him. KUROFAI! Don't like yaoi don't read! T for the kissing scene.


_This is where I'm going to confess my feelings to him. This world where I'm going to tell him._ Fai opens his mouth looks straight at Kurogane, and hesitates. Closing his mouth silently, the wizard looks back to his breakfast sullenly. _I guess I'll tell him in the next world. _

The next world, and the next world, and the next world. Fai told himself the same thing.

_Today, I will confess today._

Kurogane didn't know what his feelings for the mage were. All he knew is that he never wanted to leave him. He wasn't even sure how badly he wanted to go to his home now. _The mage has been giving me strange looks. It's almost as if he wants to tell me something. He looks crestfallen all the time now, even though he's still always smiling. Tonight I'm going to have a serious discussion with him, and he will tell me what's wrong._ Kurogane casts a small glance at the wizard.

…..

"Mage, come here," Kurogane says pointing a finger in in his direction, before slowly curling it beckoning said wizard over to him.

"Uh, oh! Kuro-daddy's mad!" Fai jokes with Syaoran and Sakura. But even the kids could see the questioning look in his eyes. Fai made his way over to Kurogane slightly wary of the tall ninja. Before the smaller form could protest Kurogane shoved him into their room and locked the door.

"K-Kuro-tan… what's wrong?" Fai stutters slightly confused by Kurogane's actions. Kurogane stands in front of the door blocking the wizard's chances of escape.

"What's wrong is that you look like you want to tell me something, then chicken out halfway through. You think I don't notice the forlorn looks? The way you open then shut your mouth abruptly? Do you really think I'm that stupid mage?" Kurogane growls out. His eyes demanding an answer.

Fai opens, then closes his mouth considering his options. He opens it again, and it closes again. This process repeats until Kurogane hisses patience wearing thin, "Spit it out!" Fai jumps at the sudden words, but sighs as he hangs his head.

"K-Kuro-sama. This is hard for me to say-" Fai trails off looking anywhere but Kurogane. Said ninja raises his eyebrow in confusion, "I- I think that, I'm . . . In-in love with you," Fai looks up, but sees that the ninja is no longer in front of him, but beside him. The sudden weight shift on the bed makes the smaller man jump. A hand catches his wrist and Fai looks down to see Kurogane holding it tightly, unwilling to let go.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," He growls, before pulling Fai back bringing their lips crashing together. Kurogane bit the magicians lip, and gained access to the area he was searching for. He stuck his tongue in and began to ravish the blonde's mouth.

Fai groaned from pleasure and sought to deepen the kiss. He pressed himself hard against the warrior, and in return the warrior pulled him closer to him.

"Fai-san? Kurogane-san?" Sakura's voice rang through the room on the other side of the door her gentle knocking alerting the two to the fact that there were children in the temporary home.

Fai sprung away from Kurogane, and rested a few feet away standing awkwardly by the door.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Fai called out trying to keep the huffing out of his voice.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Syaoran calls from the other side of the door.

_Yes, _Fai and Kurogane thought at the same time irritated. "No you're not," Fai called out innocently.

"Ok, we just wanted to tell you that we were going to fix dinner," Fai shot a weary glance at Kurogane, and the ninja shrugged good-naturedly.

"I'll be out in a second to help you," Fai called out straightening his shirt and pants. Kurogane stood up, and leaned over the smaller figure's form leaning his head down so that he could whisper a promise into the mage's ear. Kurogane allowed himself a small smirk as he unlocked the door and walked out of the room.

Fai stood in the room hand gently touching his ear.

"We'll finish this later, when no one's around to catch us," Kurogane's words rung true in his head, and he knew that this was only the beginning of a breathless night.


End file.
